The First Snow
by Persephone Jinmi
Summary: A one-shot inspired by a beautiful diamond rose necklace and the question of how Ren would work out getting Kyoko to accept it. Pure snowy fluff!


A one-shot for Erlynn inspired by Airi-Chan's beautiful necklace on Facebook.

The First Snow

Ren had been waiting for this day all winter. The first flakes were falling fast, a thick fluffy blanket covering the park benches as he hurried home. He'd found the necklace long weeks ago; the diamonds sparkled brightly in the sunny shop window like the memory of her smile when she saw him on the beach in Guam. He'd immediately bought it. An excuse to give it to her without her refusing it as too extravagant for "an unworthy kohai" took him three weeks to devise.

Snow. The necklace safe in the inner pocket of his thick woolen jacket, he waited for her by the quiet park fountain. He couldn't stop his feet from fidgeting. If only she could see herself as he did! If only she would realize these gifts she called extravagances were still poor and pitiful next to her own radiance.

He smiled bashfully. He was getting sappy. If Yashiro ever caught wind of his inner thoughts he'd never hear the end of it.

A quick pattern of footsteps alerted him to her presence. He turned quickly, carefully placing the necklace into the shallow water of the fountain.

She was wrapped in a massive red scarf, her cheeks flushed pink above its fluffy embrace, her mittened hands bearing two steaming drinks. She smiled when she saw him. He fought the temptation to run to her.

"Tsuruga-san!" Her voice was joyous, carefree. Ren, he thought. Please, someday.

"Hello, Mogami-san."

She handed him the smaller drink. "Black coffee, I hope that's ok. It's so chilly today, I thought this would be good for warming your hands."

She sipped her own drink, her eyes warm as she glanced at him over the rim. "You said you found something?"

"No," he shook his head, purposefully lowering his voice so she would have to draw closer to hear him. "It's not mine to find."

Kyoko cocked her head in question. He continued.

"I found a legend. I'm hoping it's true, but I had to wait for the first snow to find out. Would you like to hear?"

Kyoko's eyes shimmered with tears of joy. She was bouncing slightly on her toes, the hot drink in danger of overflowing with her exuberant movements. "Oh, yes!"

Ren sat on the side of the fountain, clearing off the snow to make room for her. She sat delicately next to him, her eyes still shining with delight.

"A snow fairy once lived in a forest glen somewhere very close to here," he paused, trying to hold back a chuckle at the way Kyoko's eyes widened at the mere mention of a fairy. "She was the most beautiful fairy in the land of snow, but also the smallest. One day, despite her size, she was noticed by the Fairy Prince." Kyoko bounced in her seat. This time she did spill her hot cocoa— she darted up with an apology but Ren merely smiled, sweeping off the snow where she'd spilled and gesturing for her to sit again. Blushing, she sat, sipping her drink carefully.

"The Prince was enraptured by the small fairy, for not only was she the most beautiful, she was also the most gentle and kind. He asked the beautiful fairy to be his wife. She agreed, and he gave her a beautiful snow rose as a sign of his love."

Kyoko sighed blissfully, setting her cocoa down to run her mittened hand dreamily through the snow. "A snow rose… it sounds lovely, Tsuruga-san."

He swallowed hard. This was the crucial part. "The legend doesn't end there." Her eyes darted to him eagerly. "Long after the snow fairy became a princess, man came and built a fountain near their home. The fairy loved the twinkle of the water in the starlight and, in thanks to the builders for their earnest work, she gifted her necklace to the fountain."

Kyoko gasped. "But the prince! Wouldn't he be upset?"

Ren shook his head. "They had one another; he loved the excuse to make her another necklace."

Kyoko nodded. "Perhaps one of Stars!"

Ren's mind was whirling. Would he be able to turn this story into a reason to give her many, many more beautiful things? He cleared his throat, refocusing. "Perhaps," he said with a smile. "The snow necklace, however, remained with the fountain, waiting on its new owner."

"Didn't the builders take it?"

"No, for the fairy had placed a requirement on it. Only one with the pure heart of a fairy princess, destined to be with her true love, could see the true necklace. All others would be blessed by the crystalline beauty of snow, but not the necklace itself."

Kyoko clasped her hands, mouthing the words "fairy princess."

Ren stood, turning to look at the fountain. "This is the fountain, Mogami-san."

She leapt up. "This? Oh, Tsuruga-san, it is beautiful in the snow! The fairy was right— the way the white crystals glimmer in the water is just like… is just… is…"

She leaned forward, her face entranced.

"Mogami-san?"

"I see…" Her eyes were watering. Ren leaned over and gently pulled off her mitten. She reached down into the shallow water, drawing forth a beautiful diamond rose necklace with trembling hands. "Oh, Ren," she whispered.

His breath caught in his throat. He needed to finish the story; to make sure she wouldn't put it back, but his name on her lips had frozen him to the spot. If he moved, he would kiss her.

She turned to look up at him, holding the necklace gingerly, her face glowing with joy.

He managed to croak out some words. "My… fairy princess…"

Kyoko blinked back tears, looking fearfully at the necklace. He touched it lightly, his eyes seeking hers. "May I?"

She nodded. The moment was so fragile. One wrong move and he could break everything. With the utmost care he lovingly unwound the scarf from her neck, his eyes on hers the entire time. Ren lifted the necklace from her hands, waiting for her to nod before he wound his arms around her, the loosest of hugs as he clasped it securely at the nape of her neck.

Her fingers grazed the diamond rosebud, but her eyes remained on his. Did he dare see expectations in their depths? Did he dare pursue the second half of his legend?

He drew in a deep, shaky breath and laid his fingertips on hers. "My princess… and my love." Kyoko gasped, her whole body trembling. He leaned down, begging her silently to accept him, begging for her to let him be hers.

She closed her eyes, lifting her face to meet him. He could feel tears filling his own eyes now, disbelief warring with his need. He shouldn't. He couldn't.

He desperately needed to.

"My prince," she whispered, the breath warming his face. He let his breath out in a sudden whoosh and closed the distance to her lips.

~*~

A/N: Snowy fluff completely off the top of my head. Hope you enjoyed Erlynn! Persie loves you!


End file.
